


A Cause For Celebration

by melonshino



Series: POC Reader Insert [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I didn't put this in my oneshot collection bc I didn't want to clog up the m'baku/reader tag, I'm pretty sure there aren't actual spoilers for the movie in this, Jabari Reader, Mentions of sexual things, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, if/when I posted about somebody else, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: There's an ever-present chill in the air and you have some news for your husband.





	A Cause For Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 'm a little nervous about this since it's my first Black Panther and M'Baku fic but I got it bad for him lmao, soooo /shrug
> 
> edit: 12/14/18 I went through and edited this since I'm moving blogs atm

The night sky coated the mountains before you in an inky black, slotted with sharp planes of moonlight, perfectly framed in the jaws of Hanuman. The fires dotting the wall grew dim as the last of M’Baku’s council skirted past you as the meeting adjourned. Had you not been caught up in your lab, you would have attended yourself to help plan everything.

No Jabari lives were lost in today’s battle and that was a cause for celebration.

You hands naturally went to your belly as you stepped out into the throne room but you were quick to move them to your sides. Your husband was a perceptive man and you didn’t want to spoil the surprise just yet. The wind whipped at the small bits of bare skin not covered by your floor length skirts and the thick furs draped across your shoulders.

It was a bit odd to feel so much of the chill in the air, too used to the unforgiving nature of your home.

M’Baku leaned back in his throne and his normal scowl softened into a slow grin as you stalked towards him. You barely held back your smile as the guards flanking him rolled their eyes, knowing full well what was about to happen. You stood proud in front of the would-be king of Wakanda, hands clasped behind your back as you waited to be addressed.

“Leave us,” M’Baku commanded.

The two men looked relieved as they strode past but you knew they wouldn’t be too far, ever-ready to protect the leader of the Jabari people.

“Come,” he said simply, barely lifting his hand as he gestured you forward.

You don’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes as you move just out of arm's reach. M’Baku adjusts in kind, leaning forward enough to pull you down sideways onto his lap. His powerful, capable hands comfortably keeping you in place. You draped your arm across the back of his shoulders to keep it from being pinned between you.

“What brings my wife here to me at such a late hour?” He asked as your fingers traced the seams of his leather tunic.

“I have news.  _And_ as your  _dutiful_ wife I would also like to make sure that I get to sleep next to my loving husband every once in a while.”

Had he not been holding you, his bark of laughter likely would have knocked you away.

“As I recall, dear wife, your late nights tinkering away with your toys is as much reason for that predicament as my own duties to our people.”

You huffed and swatted his chest.

“Those  _toys,_ as you call them,keep our people fed. I’ve got to keep up with that little princess somehow. We can’t all be so blessed as to live right over the largest vibranium deposit in the world.”

M’Baku chuckled, laughter warm and deep like honey until it petered out. He looked up at you thoughtfully, admiring your face in the moonlight, and you rested your forehead against his, a question just behind your eyes at his sudden change in demeanor.

“One day, you will. I promise you. Hanuman willing, that whole mountain will be yours for the tinkering. One day our children will bless the great halls with their laughter and the whole world will be in awe of the most brilliant queen that Wakanda has ever seen.”

“And the most powerful king to ever grace the throne,” you whispered, tracing the fresh cut on his cheek and the line of his jaw before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. You parted and let your cheek rest against the top of his head as he leaned into you. The two of you stayed like that for some time until the cold was too much to bear in your condition.

“Come,  _my King_ , let’s go home and celebrate,” you said as you pulled away but his hands didn’t budge. The grin was back in full force, his eyes dark and full of want.

“Why not celebrate here,  _my Queen_?” He spoke playfully as his hands drifted up your bare thighs, easily accessed through the slit in your skirt. “It wouldn’t be the first time your graced this room with your song.”

“As tempting as that sounds, the cold is getting to  _us_ more than I would like. So we can continue this in the warmth of our bed,” you said as you rose from his lap with little resistance, hands drifting over your curves.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my love, I’m perfectly warm right here.” He eyed you appreciatively as you righted your clothes.

“Yes, well, I wasn’t including you in that statement, my King. Need I remind you that I came here with news?” You throw a coy look over your shoulder, your hands clearly at your belly as you leave the room.

“It worked?” M’Baku asked as he shot up from his throne but he was only met with your knowing smile and your quick footsteps. The halls were filled with your laughter as your husband chased you _, and your news_ , all the way back to your quarters to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think and if you want more. Also, feel free to leave suggestions for future bp fics and hmu on tumblr [@melonshino-writes](http://melonshino-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
